ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaw-Snapper (Pokemon)
Jaw-Snapper is a Pokemon that is the main creature that spawned all the Pokemon on Earth. It existed since the ice age and is still alive in the universe’s modern day. History In Pokemon , The Jaw Snapper lived it’s life happily through three forms. The Jaw gill , The Mineralsaur , and The Jaw Snapper himself. But then, a second species of Pokémon called the Poke-Slasher (The only species not spawned from the Jaw Snapper species) and slaughtered it’s parents and all the other relatives. The Jaw Snapper had to live on the surface because that’s where it would be safe. Now it hates Poke-Slashers and Won’t stop living above ground until all the poke slashers are dead. Now every time it looks at a Pokemon that looks similar , it get’s a flashback and sends the other pokemon flying. So it means it is both confused and P*ssed off. Appearance Jaw-Snapper is made out of a lot of minerals,crystals,rocks and magma. Since it spawned all the Pokemon in the franchise’s universe,It has a lot of similarities. It’s face has a similar shape to that of Snorlax,except the eyes are open with dark red light emmitting,It also has a mouth that extends out when angry. The rock color is black(Including the teeth). But it’s back and toes are not made of rocky rock. The claws , tail spikes, and back are made of crystals. The body shape resembles that of Pikachu. The crystals are different colors though. The crystals on it’s back are black,while the crystals on it’s feet and tail are bright blue. The Creatures entire body is a blackish gray, with the face being pure black Where it spawned During the Ice age, The Jaw-Snapper spawned in areas near volcanoes and in caves. The creature adapted for many years, and as the species Of Jaw-Snapper Pokemon thrived,pieces of them broke off and the dna mixed in with that of other animals. This caused many Pokemon to spawn such as * Pikachu * Snorlax * Charizard and so on and so on. Attacks * Eat-This causes the Jaw-Snapper to eat it’s opponent,allowing it to heal. This is an instant win for the player. * The Snap-This is where Jaw-Snapper flips it’s opponent over and it uses the crystals on it’s feet to help break the opponent’s jaw open. The amount of damage from this move is a critical 5000. * Mineral Minigun-This is where the Jaw-Snapper turns sideways, shows the front of the tail to the opponent and shoots sharp diamond crystals out at the opponent. The amount of damage is around 500. The crystals regenerate constantly throughout this move. The chance of the opponent dodging is 10%. * Sharp wip-Jaw-Snapper uses it’s tail in this attack to smash opponents. The amount of damage is a critical 3000. * Crystal Land Rise-In this move, Jaw-Snapper says “JAAAAAW” in a pitch resembling a roar. It makes a angry expression as it raises its head , causing crystals to rise up on the opponent. The amount of damage is a critical 4000. * Electric fire-Jaw-Snapper in this attack shoots a purple thunderbolt from it’s mouth. The chance of the opponent dodging is 20%. This attack causes 300 damage,and also a stun. * Lava vomit-In this attack, Jaw-Snapper’s stomach makes a sound resembling a sonic boom. It then vomits lava from it’s mouth. The amount of damage is critical 6000. * Slum-In this move, Jaw Snapper stands up and has holes on its half shell that open up and spray Purple goo out and it stuns the opponent. The stun from this lasts about 7 minutes. Trivia * The Jaw-Snapper is heavily inspired by Anguirus from Godzilla. * It’s favorite music for sleep and battle is heavy metal. * Canonically although there are still millions of Jaw-Snappers underground, only one walks around on the surface. * It is the largest Pokemon to exist. Even larger than a Snorlax. * The only way to find the rest of the Jaw-Snappers is by going near a volcano or cave. * Since An average Jaw Snapper’s lifespan is 356 centuries, the Jaw Snapper we see technically has 148 centuries to live.